Holy Matrimony of New Gods
by Dorkylokifan
Summary: Sequel to Holy Day of New Gods. Thor is blessed by the Norns as the New God of Fertility. Sex ensues. Shameless smut. M/M Explicit.


The Holy Day was upon them yet again. Odin uttered the obligatory words to begin this special day. It's not that he didn't like the Holy Day…Oh yes, yes it was. He fucking hated this day. The Norns never ceased to find ways to humiliate his family. Yes, the powers were important and any new gift was yet another tool his family could use to maintain power and peace throughout the land. Still, the Allfather feared another embarrassment. Last year, had been a quiet year thankfully. But the three years before that had all been about Loki. The fire gift was alright, but lies and chaos too? His dark son had always been a little different. At least Thor, his pride and joy had been given something worthy of his honor and masculinity. A Thunder God. Odin felt pride whenever he looked at his eldest.

"Well, that's over." Loki said.

"Aye, come brother. It is a nice day for training." Thor said. The pair of brothers walked to the sand pit together. The past year had been a strange one for them. Their relationship had become strained though neither would voice why. Loki knew. He was attracted to Thor, and could if he were so inclined, make Thor feel lust for him. But Loki did not want something from his brother that was false, nor against his consent and so pined for him silently.

Thor for his part didn't dare name the desire he felt inside his own head let alone voice it aloud. He felt aroused whenever he was near his brother. It had started about a year ago and never went away.

"Perhaps the battle axe today?"

"You know I can't lift that damn thing. Why do you even ask?"

"Practicing would build up your strength."

"Thor, I could practice for a thousand years and never wield it properly. My frame is too small for such a weapon." Loki said. He took up his daggers and hurled them at the post while Thor practiced with his sword against one of the Einherjar.

It happened then, when Thor was mid-swing that he dropped the sword out of his hand and doubled over in pain.

"What did you do? Did you run him through?" Loki yelled at the soldier.

"No my prince. I did not strike him at all!"

"Thor, what is wrong?"

"I don't know. My manhood…" Thor grunted, his face red and twisted in agony. Loki panicked when Thor went limp and passed out on the ground.

"Help me get him to the healers!" Loki yelled. Several men came and hoisted Thor up and carried him together up the steps into the halls of Gladsheim.

"What happened?" Lady Eir asked.

"We don't know. He collapsed during training." Loki said. Once Thor was laid out on the table Loki ushered the soldiers out. "He was cupping his manhood in pain." Loki said.

"I'll need you to leave as well my prince. I must examine him." She said. "Go fetch your parents." Loki hesitated. While he knew Thor could not be the God of Argr, he might yet be some other equally embarrassing Patron Deity, and wanted to spare his brother humiliation if he could. Frigga and Odin came anyway. The guards had alerted them.

"What happened?" Odin asked.

"He collapsed while training. I don't know the cause. He's being examined now." Loki said. Lady Eir came out a moment later.

"Allfather, I have news to report."

"Yes?"

"Thor has been blessed this year."

"What is his new gift?" Frigga asked.

"He's the New God of Fertility." She said, avoiding the Allfather's gaze. Odin groaned. He knew what that meant and was horrified by it.

"Oh no." Odin lamented and sat down on a nearby bench with his head in his hands. "Please tell me he does not possess a womb."

"I'm sorry Allfather, but he does. Thor is dual sexed now. As you know, by sunset today, he'll need to be bred before witnesses or we'll incur the wrath of the Norns.

"I know! Do not quote ancient law to me!" Odin yelled. Lady Eir blanched.

"Odin!"

"Forgive me Eir, I lost my temper. I'm not angry with you."

"Nor should you be angry at all." Frigga said. "It is a blessing." She said. Odin huffed.

"Wait? Thor has to let a man breed him tonight in front of others?"

"Yes." Odin said. Loki swallowed hard. The Norns had a reason for choosing him last year.

"Father, mother. There is something I must confess."

"Loki, now is not the time to confess to anything. I am not in a charitable mood." Odin said.

"I was chosen again last year. I was blessed with a fourth gift."

"What? You besmirched a gift of the Norns?!" Odin was on his feet, enraged.

"No! No I did not besmirch it. I simply carried the witnessing privately in front of the minimum number required."

"What are you the god of now?" Odin asked, though in truth he was afraid of the answer.

"Argr." Loki whispered. Odin's eyes about fell out of his head at the implication.

"Thirteen witnesses watched you and another man…" The question died on his tongue. Loki nodded. The details did not matter at this point anyway.

"So you are the Patron of God Sex between two men and our other son now possesses a womb. Loki, I understand the logic, but Thor is your brother." Frigga said.

"Does that matter? The Norns intensions are obvious." Loki said.

"And what of your…desires? Your free will? Do you want Thor in this way?" Frigga asked. Loki blushed and looked down, ashamed of himself.

"Loki. Have you no honor at all son?" Odin asked.

"Do not fault me for this! I am as the Norns made me!"

"It is out of our hands dear." Frigga said, soothing her husband. "It is the will of the Norns that our sons unite in this way. We'll be grandparents soon, and now the question of succession is settled as well. I'll go inform the temple priest of the wedding and bedding ceremony for this evening."

"No! No I won't allow it!"

"Odin darling, who else would you have fuck Thor in front of the kingdom? Who else, besides Loki, would Thor allow near him in his condition? Loki was selected specifically for this task. It can be no other." Frigga said and then left the room. Odin sat back down on the bench, defeated.

"If it is any consolation father, I did at least spare you from my public spectacle last year." Loki said. Odin grunted.

"Damn Norns."

"Don't let them hear you say that too loudly. They might next bless Thor with large breasts as well."

"No, those will show up after he gives birth to your son." Odin said. That thought made Loki's head spin and he sat down beside his father. Neither spoke.

"Thor is awake Majesty. Would you like to speak with him?"

"I…actually no."

"Father?"

"Loki, you and Thor will need to discuss this. My involvement should be minimal. He's your future husband now. In a few hours you will be wed. I suggest you both discuss the logistics of this evening's festivities." Odin said and then left.

Loki's breath caught in his chest. He didn't know what to say. He entered the room with slow steady steps and approached his brother who was still on the table, but now awake. He had tears in his eyes. He looked as though his world had ended.

"Brother." Loki said softly.

"Come to gloat?" Thor asked.

"No." Loki took his hand. "I take it Lady Eir told you of your new addition."

"Yes."

"You know what that means?"

"They'll laugh at me." He said.

"Perhaps, at first. The ladies are going to love you. Pregnancy rates are about to go up because of you. There are many barren women that will seek your blessing. They'll adore you. You'll be sacred. Unlike me. I'm the one they'll scorn."

"Why is that?"

"I've been keeping a secret from everyone." Loki said.

"What secret?"

"Last year I was blessed again. I'm the God of Argr Thor, and you are now a man with a womb. The Norns intensions for us couldn't be more clear." Loki said, hoping against hope that Thor would relent. That Thor would display even a fraction of the normal affection he shows for him, but in a new way.

"Last year? But, you would have had witnesses? How?"

"I ordered a group of guards into my chambers and fucked them all. Their involvement guaranteed their silence."

"You fucked them. Did any of them enter you?" Thor asked. Loki thought to lie at first to protect his ego, but with Thor facing the same situation he decided to be truthful.

"Yes. They all did, and it was wonderful."

"You would lay with me, before the kingdom?"

"Yes."

"But then everyone would know your secret." Thor said.

"Yes, but I'd have you." Loki said. "That is, if you'll have me, brother."

"Yes. A thousand times yes. I have been pining for you, but I was afraid you'd reject me, and that the whole kingdom would reject us. Oh Loki, I am relieved. We are to be together and it will be the will of the Norns, and no one will dispute it."

"We are to be wed just before sunset, and then, dear husband we shall make love in front of strangers."

"I don't even know what it looks like." Thor said, feeling self-conscious. Loki got up and locked the door.

"There now. I think there are some things you and I should figure out before this evening. It wouldn't do for the Princes of Asgard to look like inept lovers in front of the kingdom."

"No, no it wouldn't."

"Take off your pants." Loki said. Thor blushed and didn't move to immediately comply.

"Loki?"

"I'm getting a mirror. You need to look at yourself." Loki said. He grabbed a hand mirror out of the bathroom. Thor divested himself of his trousers. He was already shirtless from sparing and getting naked did not take much.

Loki tried not to leer too much when he saw Thor nude. He was perfectly tanned everywhere and Loki could only wonder where and when Thor found the time and privacy to expose his gorgeous ass to the rays of the sun. His lovely cock rested in a nest of beautiful golden curls, hiding the new addition underneath it. He wanted to reach out and touch. He handed Thor the mirror instead.

"Spread your legs." He said. Thor's blush deepened, filling his whole face and spreading down his neck.

"It is alright. Let me see your loveliness." Loki said. Slowly, Thor spread his legs and looked down at the new folds of flesh. "Touch yourself." Loki said. Thor shook his head.

"Would you like me?" Loki asked. Thor nodded, looking so vulnerable. It was such a rare thing to see. It was special, and he was letting Loki take care of him. Loki placed one hand on Thor's thigh while the other reached for his petals. He stroked the outer folds first before delving deeper.

"Just look at me Thor. There is no one else here brother."

"Oh Loki. I've wanted you for so long now."

"Shh. Tonight brother. We'll make love tonight. But first you need to acquaint yourself with your new body. How does this feel?" Loki pressed deeper inward and flicked his thumb over Thor's new clitoris. Thor's breath hitched.

"Ah…good!" He panted.

"And this?"

"Ah! Loki!"

"Shh, shh. Can't have anyone hear you." Loki covered Thor's lips with his own as he continued to pet him. It was their first true intimacy and Loki's heart swelled as he tasted him. He swallowed up Thor's moans as he stroked his new quim harder and faster. His hand became covered in Thor's slick. Thor grabbed ahold of Loki's shoulders and trembled against him when he climaxed. Thor's eyes were black and wide and Loki pulled back to look into them.

"Beautiful." He pulled his fingers up to his lips and tasted him. His eyes closed as the sweet salty musk of Thor's virgin womanhood rolled over his tongue.

"I want to see you as well." Thor said.

"Of course." Loki removed his tunic and then his breaches. When his semi-hard shaft sprang free, Thor became fearful.

"It'll never fit!" Thor said.

"Oh come now Thor. Mine is not much larger than yours. Surely you've heard many a maid say the same thing to you?"

"Yes, but they all had difficulty adjusting."

"I'm sure, in their infinite wisdom, the Norns matched our parts to work perfectly together. We will make love tonight, and it will be glorious." Loki kiss Thor's cheek and then got dressed. He made Thor put his pants back on. It was difficult, since Thor was still sporting a partial erection.

"Calm yourself. Try to think of other things today while we wait for this evening."

"I love you." Thor said.

"I love you too." Loki said. Thor pulled him into his embrace and kissed his brother, wanting to convey the depth of his feelings for him.

"Come, let us go find mother." Loki said. The moment they left the healing wing, all eyes were on them. They knew. They had to know. The servants had to make preparations of course. Loki walked towards the gallery to see what was being done. Several servants were moving around chairs, which were all aimed at a bedframe that was quickly being erected.

"This is where it is to take place then?" Thor asked.

"Yes."

"Ah, there you are." Frigga said. "And how are my sons on this fine Holy Day?"

"We are well mother." Thor said. He still had dried tear tracks on his cheeks.

"Oh my sweet boy, it'll be alright. Come with me. There are private things we must discuss before the ceremony tonight. Loki, your father has gone off hiding somewhere. Try to make sure he isn't too drunk to oversee the wedding this evening."

"Yes mother."

"Good." Frigga took Thor by the hand and led him off to chat with him about the finer points of female anatomy. Loki wanted to dance and sing at his good fortune. He looked around for his father, but couldn't find him. Frankly, Loki didn't give a damn. Lunch time came, but Loki could not eat. He tried to kill time anyway he could until the royal seamstress came and fetched him to fit him for some ceremonial bedclothes. They were white with his signature green embroidered at the edges.

He returned to his room and put on his ceremonial armor over them, and waited at the dais for his intended. It was early yet, and Loki had time to stand there and look out onto Asgard and think about his future.

"Loki!" Sif called out. "Have you seen Thor?" She asked. Fandral and the others were following her.

"Yes. He'll be here shortly."

"Well is he alright?" She asked.

"Oh yes, he's fine. He's been blessed."

"Blessed? What is his new power?"

"He's the God of Fertility, and I'm the God of Argr. We're getting married!"

"Oh stop it Loki! This is no time to joke." Fandral said.

"I'm not joking." Loki said lightly, making the others not believe him.

"Oh, you silver tongue! You're incapable of telling the truth on Holy Day. Come on! We won't get an honest answer out of him." Sif said and walked away. Loki chuckled. The sun got low in the sky and Odin finally emerged from whatever dark hole he'd been hiding in. Frigga looked murderous.

"I told you to keep an eye on him."

"He's the Allfather. If he doesn't want to be found, then he won't be found." Loki said, and then looked his father up and down. He didn't know what kind of glamour Frigga used to make him look presentable, but the sway in his step was enough to tell Loki that the King was snockered.

"Odin! Odin! It's time." Frigga said. Thor came and stood on the dais beside Loki. He looked handsome, but Loki was surprised. Instead of his ceremonial armor, Thor was wearing a soft tunic and had flowers and braids in his hair. He looked soft, and dare he think, demure.

"How do I look?" Thor asked. He looked embarrassed and nervous. Loki felt for him.

"You look more beautiful than I ever dared dream." Loki said. Odin began his speech, sounding far more sober than he really was. Loki figured out why. Frigga was using magic to throw her voice. Odin was practically a puppet.

"This year both of my sons have been blessed yet again. Thor is your new God of Fertility and Loki the God of Argr. Taking this as a sign from the Norns, it has been decided that my sons shall wed and sanctify their blessings this evening when they consummate their marriage. And now your Goddess of Marriage shall conduct the rites."

Odin took a step back. Loki was amazed he didn't fall on his ass. Frigga brought forth the ribbons and joined their hands. Thor, for all his embarrassment, looked happy and eager to be wed. They spoke the vows of marriage, watching as Frigga weaved the ribbons around their wrists into an intricate knot. She spoke the final rites and the ribbons shimmered and disappeared. They were bound together for eternity.

"And now for the main event." Loki said.

"Loki, I was wondering something."

"Yes Thor."

"After you, I mean can it be mutual? Can I…"

"Bend me over and stuff me like a roast? Yes Thor. I crave it." Loki said. Were it under any other set of circumstances, Loki would dread the public bedding event. But with Thor in the position of mutually assured humiliation, he felt safe and confident.

The princes were escorted to the gallery. Loki dreaded seeing who these people would be, and was surprised to see thirteen women gathered, none of whom Loki knew. They all appeared to be from either the merchant or peasant classes and he would likely never encounter any of them ever again. The doors to the room were shut and locked.

"Ahem. Good evening ladies. Thank you for coming to this…sacred…Thank you for coming." Thor said.

"This is our wedding night, and our first time being intimate with one another. Please respect that. Think of your own wedding night and how different it would have been if your husband's friends had all been watching him deflower you." Loki said.

"We will maintain a revered silence Highnesses."

"Thank you." Loki said. Loki pulled at the clasps on his shoulder to remove his armor.

"Let me help you." Thor said, towering over him. He nuzzled at Loki's neck as he worked the buckle on Loki's left shoulder. Loki turned slightly to slot his lips with Thor's. Loki's back plate fell of and clanked on the floor.

"Whoops." Thor said. One of the ladies giggled a little and then bit her lip to hush herself.

"I've missed this." Loki said. The longing in his voice reverberated in Thor's heart.

"Missed it? We've never had intimacy like this before."

"What I mean is, I've missed you. This last year you kept yourself so far from me. Even your brotherly affection had waned. I was lonely."

"That's because my brotherly affection had turned into something else, and I felt wrong and strange for it. I've missed you too." Thor said. He pulled off Loki's breast plate and then tugged at his tunic, lifting it over his head to reveal his alabaster torso. His special underclothes for this event had lasted all of two seconds. Loki did the same for Thor, pulling his away and then pressing his hands to his firm developed pecs. A wayward flower went crooked in Thor's hair and Loki plucked it out and smelled it.

"Do I look pretty?" Thor asked as a joke.

"Yes. I always thought so." Loki said, being quite serious. Thor reached for the fasteners on Loki's trousers, and Loki copied his actions. Though the women in the room were quiet, they could hear the tiniest squeaking from their chairs as all the ladies leaned forward to get a good look at their privates.

They both kicked off their boots and when their pants dropped the ladies gasps in awe. Both men were gorgeous in their own ways. Loki's smaller lithe body fit neatly into Thor's. It almost made everyone forget who had the womb.

"Ready for me?" Loki asked.

"Yes."

They climbed onto the bed together, both as naked as the day they were born.

"They need to see you." Loki said. "Lie back." He guided his brother down. "Bend your knees up and spread your legs." Loki instructed as he lay beside him. Thor blushed and closed his eyes. He brought his knees up, but hesitated to open. Loki pressed a gentle hand to his thigh and reached in between to coax them open.

"You are doing so well. Shh, no tears lovely."

"I felt so different." Thor said.

"It is to be expected." Loki said. Thor's legs were opened wide and the witnesses could see everything between Thor's legs. "There now. How would you like to begin?"

"I liked what you did for me earlier." Thor said.

"As you wish." With his legs still open, Loki pressed his fingers down to Thor's new opening. Thor keened at the first touch and pulled a pillow over his head to muffle his moans. Loki chuckled.

"So shy darling. I've only just begun." Loki swirled his fingers, making Thor sing a symphony of hard pants and whines. Thor's back arched and Loki pulled his fingers away, making Thor grunt in disapproval.

"So greedy too." Loki moved down, and got on his stomach between Thor's legs. Thor yanked off the pillow from his head and looked down, incredulous.

"Loki?"

"What? Don't you do this for your lady lovers?" Loki asked. His smile was accusatory and evil. Thor looked at the ladies.

"Wha…yes! Of course I do!" Thor said. It was true, but no one believed him.

"Yes well, you're about to discover the other reason I'm called Silvertongue." Loki said. He dived in, placing suction on Thor's hooded nub while pressing two fingers into his opening.

"Oh! Oh!" Thor pulled the pillow back on over his head again. His thighs shook and toes curled and just when Thor thought he might climax, Loki stopped again.

"What? Why did you stop?"

"Because I want to enter you now, and you are ready for me." Loki said. He crawled up Thor's frame and kissed him. Pressing his tongue inside, he shared Thor's flavor with him, letting him taste himself. Thor's large arms came around him and squeezed Loki's frame, relishing all the skin and hard flesh. Loki reached down and guided himself in.

"Ooh, Shh. Relax. You're so tight. Does it hurt?"

"No. Oh! Oh I didn't know it could be like this! Oh!" Thor wrapped his legs around his hips on instinct and angled his hips up. Loki pressed all the way in and stopped. Thor bucked his hips.

"Ooh, you are delicious." Loki said. Loki jerked his hips forward.

"Ah! Yes! Give it to me!" Thor yelled. Loki did. He wanted Thor wrecked and so he pounded into him as hard and as fast as he could. Grunting, sweating, and fucking the two men raked their hands all over one another as they fought to reach their peak.

"Loki? Loki, something is happening! Thor felt something inside of him, something wonderful, something powerful.

"Get ready. I'm…going…to…Ah!" Loki buried himself deep and came into Thor's quivering slit. So distracted were they with their own pleasure that they did not notice the heaping mess of women crying out in ecstasy as their wombs were blessed with children. Frigga had selected all of them specifically because they were barren. As Thor and Loki recovered the ladies got up off the floor, running their hands over their hair and smoothing out their skirts.

"I want to pleasure you Loki." Thor said, his heart blooming with passion.

"Shh. Rest. We both need a moment to recover." Loki ran his hand over Thor's belly and tried to imagine Thor waddling with a rounded belly and sensitive nipples. Oh, he couldn't wait to pamper his precious husband. Loki pressed little kisses to Thor's chest. Loki's cock was still inside of him and he squeezed Loki with his muscles, for experimental purposes.

"Ooh. What was that for?"

"I wanted to see how it would make you feel." Thor said.

"Mmmm…" Loki purred. "I feel like I'm home." He hair fanned out across Thor's chest and Thor held him close, feeling Loki heart fluttering against his. Thor's hand slipped lower to cup Loki's amazing rear end. But when he did, he noticed how wet it was, especially in the crease.

"Loki?"

"Hm?"

"Why are you wet?"

"Oh. That. God of Argr, remember? I slick up for easy penetration, just like you." Loki said. Thor growled low in his throat and squeezed Loki's ass hard.

"Oh? That excites you does it?"

"Yes." Thor said. It should be obvious. His cock was rock hard. Thor hooked his leg behind Loki's and flipped them, surprising everyone.

"Thor!" Loki giggled.

"My turn." Thor said. His cock was already poking at Loki's hole and it only took a little push to slip right in.

"Oh Thor! I've waited so long."

"Hold on to me." Thor's hips undulated, giving the ladies an amazing show. Having already climaxed, he was able to last longer, but Loki couldn't.

"Thor it's too much! Thor I'm too sensitive!" Loki said. Thor slowed down. Loki was drenched in sweat.

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright, just go slow." He said. Thor pressed his full weight onto Loki, pressing him deep into the mattress and ground his hips down.

"Yes, just like that."

"You were always so graceful, my little Loki."

"You were always an unstoppable force. Big, strong, the perfect son." Loki began to sob.

"What's wrong love?"

"I've been so jealous of you for so long. This past year, I wondered every day why the Norns chose me to be the laughing stock of the kingdom. I thought they were punishing me."

"They were orchestrating our happily ever after. It just took time that's all."

"My jealousy goes back further than that."

"It doesn't matter anymore. Shh now. No more tears. We will rule together when the time comes. We'll be the envy of the kingdom with how blissfully content we'll be."

"I'll never feel lonely again."

"Nor I." Thor reached between them to stroke Loki's cock. One, two, three pumps and it was over. The couple clung to one another as another wave of electric joy washed over them both.

The ladies made their exit. They tried to be discrete but that wasn't really possible given how many of them there were. They left the princes behind, with babies in their bellies and envy in their hearts.

The End


End file.
